His Happy Ending
by Evil's Worst Nightmare
Summary: The war is over and the nations are at peace, but Katara faces a new dilema. How does she tell her beloved, but easy to piss off, husband that she's pregnant, especially after he's said he was to messed up to father children, let alone raise them..oneshot


The sun rose over the mountains, it's pale golden rays announcing the new day. A day she both dreaded and anticipated. How was she going to tell him. Either he would be as joyous as she was when she discovered this, but he could also be horrified and afraid. After his terrible childhood, he had no confidence in raising children. She had wanted a child, his child, for so long, but now that she had it, she was scared. Would he be happy, or angry?

The war was over, and ten years had gone into bringing peace to their world. It had been hard. After Azula and Ozai had fallen, each nation had withdrawn into itself, to heal and rebuild. Things might have stayed that way, if not for Aang. She smiled at the memory of the young Avatar. He'd gone to the walls of Ba-Sing-Sei, and in an incredible display of Earth bending, torn down their protective walls.

Then, he'd gone to the North Pole, with her in tow, and together, they'd torn down the icy walls that contained years and years of hate for anything associated with Fire. Slowly, they brought the Fire Nation around, to see that war was not the way to spread it's influence, and that it was time to stand equally with it's fellow nations.

Peace talks had been easy. Zuko, now the new Fire Lord, and Toph (a scary choice, but capable), the Earth Kingdom Queen, had worked together to establish peace with the Water Tribe. She shook her head. Her Tribe was a stubborn lot, that was true.

Now, the nations were thriving through trade and cultural exchanges. Every year, each nation came together will all the others to celebrate the first day of peace. The Day of New Light. Slowly, she drifted out of her day dreams, and away from the balcony rail where she'd been leaning, watching the sun go from black to orange to blue. The sun had risen and she could put this off no longer.

She turned and walked into her room, and a young maid appeared, carrying a basin of water. The woman poured this into a shallow bowl before a mirror, bowed, and departed.

With a sigh, she crossed the room, and cleaned her face, then dressed for the day, before she walked down stairs to take breakfast with her husband.

--

"Well, I've just received a note from Sokka, Love. Apparently Sukki's pregnant with another one. I know your brother has a thing for kids, but doesn't he already have enough?"

Katara smiled, and held her hand out for the scroll her husband held. He handed it over, and she quickly read through it.

_To the love birds, _

_Hello again from the South Pole! How are ya doin', little sis? Sukka and Kano are wonderful, and Sukki is well. She's just told me that's she has another child on the way, so, if this is rumpled, it's because I'm jumping for joy. Anyway, Say hello to Zuzu for me, and We'll see you for the Day of New Light celebration. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Sokka and Sukki_

Katara laughed as she put the scroll aside, then turned to look at her disgruntled husband.

"Was it the 'Zuzu' thing that upset you, or the third child thing?"

Her husband glared.

"Don't call me that. It's the kid thing."

Katara raised an eyebrow. This was new. Zuko had never been bothered by their friends having kids before. Not even when Mai had announced she was carrying twins.

"What's wrong, Zuko?", she asked, as she reached over to place her hand on his. He looked up at her, embarrassed that at the fact that he'd said anything at all. But it was said and done now. He sighed.

"Katara…I'll understand if you aren't ready, but…I was thinking…" He took another breath, then gulped. She was watching him avidly, and he ducked his head, mumbling the next sentence.

"I'dliketohavekids…"

"What?"

He gulped again, took a deep breath, and blurted it out:

"I want to have kids!! There, I said it." He blushed, embarrassed that he had to tell his beloved wife that he wanted kids when they'd already discussed they'd probably pick some one who was fit for the position, since they had never planned on kids. He looked up, expecting to see her angry, but instead, she was smiling.

"What?", he asked.

She put her hand, and his, onto her stomach, which he suddenly noticed was a little bigger than it should have been. His eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"Katara?"

"You couldn't have picked a better time, Zuko.", she said.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, the smiled again.

"Zuko…I'm pregnant."

--

Neither one cared if the palace servants gossiped for the rest of the day about childish and excited monarchs that screamed for joy then swung their wives around for nearly an hour before racing through the whole palace shouting that they were going to have a baby. In fact, neither one would care much about anything but Katara's stomach for the next eight months.

--

"Alright, Dear, one or two more pushes and it's out." Gran-gran soothed, as Katara screamed in agony. Katara pushed down with all her strength and it still wasn't out.

"Somebody get my husband in here. I'm going to _kill _him for putting me through this. Do you hear me, **ZUKO**!!" Outside the door, Zuko, as well as Aang and Sokka, flinched in fear. They had known Katara long enough that she always made good on her threats.

The last eight months had been Hell and the palace. Katara had been as hormonal as a rampaging bear, with tons of violent mood swings. It was into her sixth month of pregnancy that Zuko had finally had all objects small enough to throw removed from all the rooms she used. The last thing he needed was another vase thrown at his head.

"Aaaaaah!", Katara screamed as she gave one last push, her yell followed by that of an infant's. Katara lay panting as Gran-gran scooped up her great-grand child and began to clean it.

"A healthy baby girl, Katara, and with wonderful lungs!", the old woman said in a happy tone.

Katara was about to laugh when another contraction ripped through her, and she gasped. Sukki was immediately by her side, telling her to push. A second round of screaming and cursing her husband to the depths of Hell followed and Katara proceeded to push out a second wailing ball of flesh.

"Twins?" Toph asked, with a grin. "Wow, you Water Tribers' are fertile."

Katara had then screamed some expletive as she pushed out both placentas in a wave of blood, and then it was finally over, and she collapsed back against the pillows. Sukki took the second child and began to clean it.

"You have a son, Katara. Congratulations!"

Soon, both little bundles were wrapped in fuzzy blankets, and placed in their mother's arms, and their mother was clean and calm.

Zuko side stepped into the room a little.

"May I come in, or am I still in trouble?" Katara laughed, and called him over. He slowly approached the bed, staring at the two bundles in his beautiful wife's arms. Slowly, he kneeled down by her side, and took the little pink bundle she offered.

"Your first born.", she said.

Zuko held the little girl close, already wrapped around her tiny finger. Then the little girl opened her eyes, and blinked up at him with a milky blue gaze. The Fire Lord's heart melted. He had a little girl that looked just like her mother, dark hair, blue eyes, and all. He turned to his wife and leaned over to peak in the blue blanket.

"Your son…", she said softly. He watched his first born heir open his eyes, and look up at him with bright gold orbs. He smiled, sat next to his wife, and put his arm around her.

"What will we call them…", he asked quietly. Katara reached up with one hand and tapped her daughter softly on the nose.

"This is Yue, in honor of the Princess of my tribe, who died to become the spirit of the moon.

"And this…", she said, tapping her son lightly on the cheek, "-Is Iroh, in honor of your uncle, one of the greatest men I have ever met."

Zuko gave a sad smile, remembering the man who had died in battle with the last Fire Lord. The man who had given his life in order to bring peace, and who had taken his brother to the grave with him to ensure it. Slowly, Zuko nodded.

"Iroh and Yue…", he murmured, trying out the names as he traced his daughter's cheek with a finger.. At the sound of her name, Yue stirred, and gave a soft cry, then reached out a tiny hand to latch on to Zuko's finger. He smiled. This was truly his happy ending…

_**FIN**_


End file.
